Rising From The Abyss: (How and Why Bruce Wayne Escaped From Batman)
by ONEOFF
Summary: Set During The Dark Knight Rises, This is not a dream sequence, This is a detailed account of, well, read the title above, based on screenshots, dialogue, and interviews, this is a series of deductions woven into a narrative. I'm only doing this one story.
1. Evidence or Behind the Scenes

Rising From The Abyss: (How and Why Bruce Wayne Escaped From Batman)

Evidence or Behind the Scenes

For those of you who have the film in IMAX, The Dark Knight Reborn, The Fire Rises, The Journey of Bruce Wayne and The Art and Making of The Dark Knight Trilogy, this should be easy.

Film In IMAX

Look at the debris and smoke very closely when The Bat emerges from the exploding building, a very good hiding place for an escape pod, now look at the design of The Bat through the rest of the movie, from both the outside and inside it looks as if the front and back halfs of the cockpit are designed to be seperated, now look at The Bat again, for most of the movie it's cockpit is sleek, except when The Bat carries the reactor away from Gotham, it look's a bit stumpy, as if half of it was missing.

Music

The Intro theme=he's up to something

Batman Escape theme=he's going to be ok

Main Batman Theme= he's safe

The Dialogue

Bruce is extremely secretive after he returns to Gotham, lying about the autopilot, and not responding to Blake after he says "I might not get a chance to say thanks later", when he tells Selina he hasn't given everything yet as if what was coming was going to be his masterpiece.

Travel to Gotham

He must have come up with a rough idea of what to do, plan B being getting the reactor away from Gotham in case ANYTHING went wrong, I doubt he counted on Talia Al Ghul to mess it up but he could still pull it off.

Clues

The Autopilot, he must have snuck in to applied sciences after faking his death to leave a breadcrumb for Fox.

The Batsignal, again after the explosion, with so much mayhem going on he could have replaced it.

The Cave and the Duffel Bag, He wanted Blake to be Gotham's New Protector

Interviews

The Journey of Bruce Wayne

David Goyer: He decides he wants to live, it's that fear of death that gives him a reason to live,

The lesson that Bruce has to learn at a certain point is he's got to walk away from Gotham and his anger,

The only way he's going to live and not die, is if he lets go of the anger and in order to let go of the anger, he has to let go of Gotham, of The Billionaire Playboy, of The Dark Knight, of all of it,

He has to decide "Okay, what I've done's good enough"

The Art and Making of The Dark Knight Trilogy

Christian Bale: that's where we've got to be in the final film: What's his choice going to be?

Anne Hathaway: I think Bruce owes Selina a thank you because she showed him that there's still people he can play with.

The Fire Rises:

Christian Bale is on the set when they shoot the funeral scene, so technically, Bruce Wayne was in the vicinity of his own funeral.

The Dark Knight Reborn

You guys have to find that one yourselves

Selina Kyle

The Filmakers tried to hide Talia Al Ghul, but in doing so, people who watched the movie who know of Talia and Batman's comic book history, missed the whole relationship between Batman and Catwoman, while Miranda Tate "throws herself at him" he pursues Selina, she's no one's pet, but she cares about him just as much we see that when she helps Batman save Gotham

You've seen the Evidence

So for those of you who are on board with this, get ready...


	2. Making A Decision, Concieving a Plan

In The Pit Bruce is about to make his escape when he thinks back to what he said to the blind prisoner, "I do fear death", he recalls the moments that led to this, Alfred: You're not Batman anymore, you have to find another way, you used to talk about finishing about a live beyond that awful cave.

Bruce: You remember that day you once told me about, when Gotham would longer need Batman? It's coming.

Rachel: When Gotham no longer needs Batman, I'll see Bruce again.

Rachel didn't mean anything to him anymore, he now had two interesting women to choose from, one Femme Fatale betrayed him out of fear for her very life and came to regret it immediately, the other talked of leaving Gotham. either way his love life was back in full swing.

Batman's career was always meant to be brief, he just got in too deep fighting criminals and psycopaths, ultimately to take the fall for a fallen district attorney. another reason he wanted to come back as Batman, was because he didn't like how he left it, being a fugitive but then he was broken by Bane, and that didn't sit well with him either, if he is going to stop being Batman he needs to go out on a high note: stopping Bane and saving the city, becoming the true hero of Gotham. how he was going to do it he wasn't sure yet, but one thing certain, was he wanted a life outside of Batman.

He jumped... and landed on the ledge and made his escape, the other prisoners were amazed, he made it to the top, climbed out and tried to figure out where he was, based on the landscape and the architecture, he made a guess that he was in India. he started walking.

He made his way to Gotham by stowing away on a cargo ship to New York while on the way he thought up few scenarios.

Defeat Bane If i can, obviously.

The Reactor: Plan A put the Core back in the reactor

Plan B Finish fixing The Bat's autopilot, hook up the Core and fly it out of Gotham

Batman's End:

I can't just ditch Gotham, I have to do something spectacular, but what?

By this time he was already off the boat and heading toward Gotham by road stowing away aboard a delivery truck bound for Gotham, once the truck was inside Gotham he got out of the truck and made his way to his abandoned penthouse without no one noticing.

I can't save Gotham alone

3 names came to mind Selina, Lucius, Gordon.

Find Selina First

skip to rest of movie


	3. Batman's Execution pun intended

Batman has just figured out how to finish his career just as he hooks up The Bat's towing cable to the Core (wait that's it! I just have to fake my death! Batman will be remembered as a hero, but I have to leave a trail for my friends to follow, and hopefully they'll get the message.)

He didn't lie to Fox about the Auto Pilot earlier but since then he has finished fixing it, however he decides to lie about it now saying there's no autopilot.

Batman has just said his good byes to Gordon "A Hero Can Be Anyone" echoing what Bruce once said to John Blake "Batman could be anybody"

In The Bat, Batman is thinking to himself: I Quit, someone else can do it now, I just have to escape now.

He pilot The Bat towards the bay but there is a skyscraper in his way, he is about to fire but thinks (This Building could cover my escape if i time it right.)

He switches on the Autopilot then fires!

The front half of the cockpit seperates just as The Bat emerges from the explosion. As The Bat flies away from Gotham, the cockpit descends toward the shore well it's not exactly shallow a dock used to be there years ago, now it's just a slab of road next to a deep area of water. Batman sees it before looking out at the bay, The Bat is out of sight now, he nods in satsifaction, then using the escape pod's thrusters' he guides it into the water, it land's gently, Batman knows he has seconds before it sinks he opens the hatch gets on top of it, the hatch closes, he jumps on to the road, the pod sinks

Batman thinks (Someday someone will find it, but by then The Batman will be a Myth, A Legend speaking of which-)

The Bat explodes right on time and Batman declares to himself "The Legend Ends" he gets his bearings and realizes Wayne Manor isn't far from where he is and starts running toward his home (No one will see me, The City is still pulling itself together)

Some time later he arrives at Wayne Manor and steps inside.


	4. Bruce Wayne Lives On

Note: The Events that follow take place during the one month after the explosion

Cleaning Up And Shutting Down

Batman is heading toward the Batcave and he passes by a Mirror and doubles back to really look at himself for the first time: The Cowl, The Bat Symbol, The Armour Plates, The Belt, The Cape and for the first time realizes that this was an Icon that he created and he's been this hero for a long time, he's come to be attached and kind of doesn't want to give up the suit, he sits down, takes off the mask and just sits there for a bit of time by himself, he can't help but feel immensely in those moments, It's had it's positive impacts, the opportunity to make allies, it inspired people, and it gave him a purpose when he didn't know what to do with himself, but now that he know what he wants out of life, and he feels priviliged to have been Batman for as long as he was but when it's time to go it's time to go, Batman belongs to Gotham, but thankfully Bruce does not. He stands up, heads for the elavator and goes down to the cave. Once inside He takes off the suit for the last time and places it back in its alcove, he gives the suit one last look and remembers what he said to Blake after saving his life "The Mask is not for You. It's to protect the people you care about." The Suit Alcove sinks into the floor. Bruce takes his time reconfiguring The Batcave security protocols making sure it recognizes John Blake and does the same with The Bat Bunker Via Satelite Uplink. Once he's finished he shuts his computer down and leaves the cube platform. It sinks into the water. He heads back up to the Manor. Once there he decides to write a will deciding what to do with the house and writes that a sports bag full of cavediving equipment with G.P.S. coordiates for the Batcave goes to Blake. He also decides that the content's of the house be sold to pay the bills and whatever money remained went to Alfred. He wants the House itself to become an orphanage dedicated to his parents. Finished writing the will he finds a laptop and through some wild miracle he gets his fortune back and puts the shares on a memory stick so this never happens again. He hears cars pull up goes to a window and sees Alfred, Gordon, Lucius, Blake heading down to his parents' graves where there is a third tombstone (My tomb) Bruce thought. Now thinking of his parents he notices his mother's pearls on top of his safe where there are pictures of his parents and Rachel (I don't want to forget you...but it's time to move on.) he takes the pearls and he is gone.

Trails Of Breadcrumbs

Bruce sneaks into Applied Sciences through the underground tunnels. Once there he finds the prototype that Fox showed him 5 1/2 months ago puts in the software patch that saved his life. (Lucius will figure it out) As he heads back to the tunnel he sees all the toys he never got to use including a one-manned submarine type vehicle. (Too Bad I never got to use all of these toys Oh well I'm sure someone else will have fun with these thing) He disappears into the Tunnels.

Leaving Gifts

On The G.C.P.D. rooftop Bruce begins fixing the Batsignal. By the time he is done The New Batsignal Is made of steel. He is tempted to turn it on but remembers (That's not my job) Bruce climbs down the fire escape and vanishes.

Saying Goodbye to an old friend

Bruce finds Selina, in a sundress looking down on The Batman Statue Ceremony. Selina sees him, she halfheartedly tries to slap him he playfully catches it they stare at each other for an eternity of seconds then it disolves into an embrace and kiss like neither of them have before experienced.

Bruce says"I've given them everthing", "How does it feel?" Selina asks. They stop and look at the Statue of Batman "Bittersweet, Like saying goodbye to an old friend. Selina is now confused" But, wait a minute, how in the hell did you- Why are you even-" "It's a long story" Bruce said mysteriously Come with me, and I'll tell you the whole tale. I know a great cafe in Florence. He whisks her away to the ferry via The Batpod which she kept they rode on it through the back roads he was driving she was holding on to him "And I don't get to drive because? Selina asked

If I were holding onto you the way you're holding onto me, well, use you're imagination. Bruce Flirted. "Mr. Bruce Wayne, I believe you just tried to flirt with me! Selina said in mock outrage. "What can I say? I'm a completely changed, brand new man. I'm a man of passion. And it's just Bruce now, Miss Kyle or would you prefer Catwoman?" Bruce replied. "If you want to be informal with me we have to get to know each other better, and it's Selina." She shot back.

They arrived at the Docks, they dismount The Batpod, he presses a button, it speeds away from them. "We're not keeping it?" she asked. "I've got something better" Bruce answers, he pulls his mothers pearl necklace out from his pocket. "Bruce no, those are-" "I know what these are," Bruce puts the necklace on her "Beautiful." they get onboard the ferry headed for Florence.

As they move away from Gotham, Bruce takes one final look at his legacy he thinks to himself 2 thoughts (It has to be this way, they'll understand that I don't want them to come find me, I don't want to do it anymore) (The Dark Knight's work is never done but it's good to know his future is in safe hands)

In a cafe in Florence Bruce and Selina wait for Alfred. Selina reads a newspaper saying "Aliens level Smalville, Metropolis a battleground for Gods"

Selina says "Can you believe this?" she hands Bruce the newspaper, He reads the Author's name: Clark Kent. He shrugs "It's a good read" Selina starts to laugh "It's tabloids gone wild!" He smirks "That's why it's a good read!" They start laughing uncontrolabley, people passing by mistake them for a normal couple. They don't notice Alfred enter the cafe and sit a few tables away until they stop laughing.

Alfred sees them, Bruce sees Alfred they nod to each other Alfred has his tea then leaves.

Bruce turns his attention to Selina and Decides to tell her his story right from the beginning.

Bruce Wayne's story has now come full circle, while the the legend of The Batman endures the test of time, when will it happen is anyone's guess but

**We will see a Batman again. **


	5. Use this story as you see fit

You could listen to the soundtrack Rise while reading the story,

imagine this story as you watch the movie,

artists can use this story as the basis for a short comic,

or youtube fan video guys can use this story too if you'd like.

Whatever you guys or girls want to do with it.


End file.
